The Heartbreaker
by ForeverShel
Summary: A X-over:John Tucker Must Die & New Moon. Bella goes 2 a new school & her friends want her 2 break John Tucker's heart, what happens when the Cullens come 2 town? Drama, romance, and heartbreak. Who is the worst heartbreaker? cullens are vamps-during NM
1. New School, New Friends, New Ducati

Here is the John Tucker Must Die story that most of the voters on my poll voted for. Bella is confident and cool now because she doesn't want to be shy and timid. She wants to be invincible not vulnerable.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Twilight, I only own my IMAGINATION!**

BPOV

_Okay, new school…new life. Just don't think of them, you can do this Isabella. I mean Izzy. Izzy, my new nickname, new life, new school, new friends, new nickname. Okay here goes nothing. _

I pulled into the parking lot to my new school, Seattle Academy home of the Kodiak bears. **(A/n: totally made this up!!!! But the mascot for the team in John Tucker Must Die is the Kodiak bears I think….) **I went to the main office and was greeted by a nice secretary named Mrs. Smith. She was middle-aged but very nice. She gave me my dorm room key, dorm info, schedule, and other stuff.

Phil and Renee drove me here in Phil's F-350 truck. My stuff was in the back, including my new Ducati motorcycle that Phil bought for me. Charlie said I needed to wear a jacket and a helmet if I would ride the bike, so I have a new helmet and jacket. Both Renee and Phil helped me bring my stuff up to my new room, it felt kiddish but how was I ever going to get all the stuff up here by myself? My roommate wasn't there which saved me some embarrassment. I said goodbye to my mom and Phil. My mom gave me $150 cash in case I needed anything.

Today was Saturday so I started my classes on Monday. I got all my stuff put in place. I was listening to music on my iPod when a pretty girl in a cheerleader's outfit walked in.

"Hi, I am Heather, I am the head cheerleader here. You must be my new roommate." She smiled. I returned it with a smile of my own.

"Yeah, I am Isabella…but I just go by Izzy." She nodded and left to go see her cheer squad, she just came to the dorm to change her outfit.

I stopped by the local restaurant so that I could get a job as a waitress there. I had kind of gotten over my clumsiness, mostly at least. Tomorrow at five o'clock, I would start the job. As soon as we got back from the shopping trip, I grabbed my laptop and started to watch a movie called She's The Man. It was really funny. The main character Viola was really cool-I mean she was 'the man' no pun intended.

I went to sleep quickly after that. I had a dream about Edward leaving. Luckily I was awake before Heather and she must have been a deep sleeper not to notice my sleep talking.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When I got out, Heather got in and she spent a half an hour playing with her hair and putting on simple makeup, whereas I spent 15 minutes. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip-gloss and then straightened my hair quickly.

Finally, we headed to breakfast together. She hoped I would join the cheer squad but I told her that I would end up hurting others and myself in the process.

Eventually, it was 4 o'clock PM so I decided to get ready. I had to wear jeans and a plain black shirt for my uniform. I put on some mascara and straightened my hair. Then I grabbed my helmet and put on my jacket. Quickly, I hopped on my motorcycle and jetted out of the parking lot.

Within five minutes, I reached the restaurant and I grabbed my notepad and apron. Then, I walked over to my first table. There was a guy sitting there, his name is John Tucker, he is captain of the basketball team. Heather pointed him out earlier, he was sitting at a table with a girl named Carrie, who is a chronic overachiever, spends her life in extracurricular activities, and is a reporter for the school.

20 minutes later, when I caught a glimpse of the table Heather was there. Wow, John Tucker has two girlfriends. 20 minutes after I saw Heather arrive, I noticed a different girl was there, Beth she was a vegan activist who is rumored to be a slut. Three girlfriends, he is such a player.

Maybe all boys were heartbreakers-it was possible. Especially since Edward suddenly 'fell out of love with me'. I think he never loved me at all; I was just a pawn of his, and something that he could control. I helped him to occupy the extra time on his hands, so he wasn't so bored. If you ask me, Edward Cullen Must Die! But, of course I still love him, why wouldn't I?

I woke up at 7 am and got ready for my classes. First, I had gym, just perfect!

Carrie, Beth, Heather, and I were assigned on the same team for volleyball. Someone asked Carrie where she was last night.

"Well, I was on a date, I am dating John Tucker." She whispered but Heather and I heard Carrie loud and clear.

"He's mine!" Heather screamed at Carrie as she threw the ball at her face. Oh great, here comes a cat fight, as they started to push and shove so Beth-the peace promoter-tried to stop the fight but got fully engaged once Carrie said, "John Tucker is mine."

"No, I am dating John Tucker." Beth countered.

"Enough girls! Let's get back to the game." The coach yelled but the girls were still fighting with each other. The coach and I were thrown into the fight between the girls and volleyballs were being thrown from every direction.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you're beating the crap out of each other?" I asked, they all stopped for a second and we were told again to go to detention.

"Okay, so Izzy, how do you suggest we get back at him." Heather asked once we were seated in the library for detention.

"Don't get mad, get even." I said simply, if only I could do that to Edward….

All three of the girls nodded. Then, everyone started to think of schemes.

"Hm, well let's buy some estrogen pills and put them in his medicine crap that he takes to boost his game…." Heather suggested. We all smiled and put our hands together.

"John" Carrie started.

"Tucker" Beth Continued

"Must" I said.

"Die!" Heather sneered. They smiled evilly and raised their eyebrows with a smirk on their face. Yeah, John Tucker would die…if these girls put their minds to it.

After lunch, John met up with Heather in the hallway.

"Hey sweet heart can we talk? Look I have been doing some me work and you know there is only one girl for me, but I don't think that girl is you. I think I need to find something deeper, maybe a little more complex." Heather slapped him across the face, twice, and then strutted away.

Next, he said the same thing to Beth, who again slapped him twice. Of course, Carrie was up next and he said the same thing, she slapped him twice. They agreed to meet up in Heather's and my dorm room after classes ended.

So, here we were, loud music playing while we all gorged down junk food and chocolate to help mend our broken hearts.

"He dumped me." Beth said as she walked in.

"He thinks that I am not complex." Carrie stated, utterly shocked.

"Carrie, you practically invented complex." Heather stated as she closed the door.

"I am so upset, I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex." We all looked at Beth as she said that. "Oh my god, I am such a slut." We all laughed because she fell of the bed when she leaned back.

"I can't believe I ate meat for him, I mean it was fish but still, I don't eat anything with a face." Beth said as she shoved another pretzel covered in chocolate frosting in her mouth.

"Chocolate is the John Tucker of all snack food." Carrie stated then licked the frosting off her finger.

"Chocolate makes everything better, my mom says it can even mend your broken heart." I said, but I knew it wasn't all that true; it never worked after Edward.

"You know, I was thinking, instead of doing all of this, we should have just broken his heart." Heather said as she sat up a bit.

"Heather that is pretty genius." Carrie grinned as she considered it.

"Yeah, except he broke up with everybody." I inputted.

"Not everybody…" Carrie trailed off.

"What? No…" I would not do this; I mean seriously, it would never work.

"I don't even like him." I added.

"So you will just be pretending." Well, Carrie did have a point there.

"Look, if we combine all of us, we can make you irresistible for John. He will fall in love with you and then we will rip it right out from underneath him." Beth exclaimed with a huge smile.

This would be revenge towards all boys, in a way. Okay, I decided, I would give it a shot. Why not, this could be fun…

"Fine, just tell me what to do."

"First, you have to become a cheerleader, John cannot resist a cheerleader." Great, my clumsiness and me in a sport together!

"Oh and we need a wardrobe change!" Beth added. Carrie smiled, "Plus we need to help you with hair and makeup." Bella Barbie once again, although it wouldn't be the same without Alice.

So the next day I went with Heather to cheer practice.

"Pyramid everyone, Izzy you are going to be on top. John loves girls on top-" Everyone looked at her strange, "Of the pyramid hello."

Slowly, I made my climb onto the top.

"Hey I did it! Go Kodia-ahhhh-k!" I screamed as I fell off on top of everyone. It was a pile of cheerleaders I blushed so red.

"Well if you can crush John like you crushed Molly, I think you got it."

We walked out.

"Now remember, the most important thing for you to wear is attitude."

I tried an attitude strut like hers and John came up to talk to Heather.

"Go get a drink of water from the fountain, bend so the your butt sticks out." She whispered to me quickly, I did as she ordered. And I peeked over at them.

"Who is she Heather?" John asked as he was checking me out.

"New girl on the squad, she's Izzy." Heather replied, with attitude.

"She's cute." He said smiling at me.

"Not gonna happen, she's not into high school boys." John frowned a little.

After classes got out, we went to the mall to improve my 'appearance'.

It wasn't a hazard to my heath, exactly. Well, it wasn't as bad as-never mind. The whole time, they tipped me on how to make John fall for me. I got my hair dyed a dark brown, darker than I had it with thin blonde streaks. It looked awesome. **(A/n: Hair is in my profile.)**

**I know this chapter was boring because there isn't any good things I wanted to add to this chapter, I need the plot to build. The second chapter will be better; the third (if it works out the way I plan) will rock. This chapter was just a setup chapter really, the beginning of the story of the end of John Tucker! **

**VOTE ON MY POLL FOR MY NEW PENNAME!**


	2. A Date With John Tucker and An Encounter

**Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy, I enjoyed writing this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Twilight, I only own my IMAGINATION! **

I walked out of history class with Carrie and John walked up. Carrie walked away and I saw her take out a video camera, she was filming this.

"Hey." He said trying to charm me; I counted to 3 like Carrie told me to do. Before I reached 3, he talked again.

"John Tucker." I counted to 3.

"So you are new, I mean at cheer?" 1-2-3.

"Fine, don't tell me. Tell at dinner Friday night at 7. I am the captain of the basketball team and you are the new cheerleader, I am obligated to buy you dinner. School rules." He smiled at the end.

"Thank you, but I am gonna have to pass." I said, walking around him.

"You busy or-" I turned around to look at him.

"Sure I'm busy, nice to meet you. Bye." I said and continued walking around.

The next class, I got a dozen bouquets of a dozen white roses.

"If Izzy is out there on the loud speaker right now, my number is 555-6467."

I smiled at all the flowers, but I knew he was a player, he was very good at charming but my heart belonged to Edward. Even if I was a little pissed off at him leaving me.

We all went to Carrie's dorm room after classes let out. She had some fancy video technology on her computer. She picked up the camera and filmed Beth and Heather.

"We are going to show everyone the real John Tucker." Carrie stated. "And how we broke his-", she aimed the camera at me, "Heart."

"It will be like Prime Time Tucker, hasta la vista, motherfa-"

"STOP, with the rhyming." Carrie said and turned to Beth.

"Now do it like this, 'John there is only one guy out there for me.'" She started.

"And you are not HIM!" Carrie, Beth, and Heather said in unison.

"Uh-John there is only one guy out there for me but you are not him." I tried when the camera was pointed on me.

"No don't hold back, how are you going to be a cheerleader with no attitude?" Heather exclaimed rolling her eyes at my sad attempt of attitude.

"Come on you have got to sell it."

I tried again, feeling like I was in first grade.

"No."

"Iz, this is for every guy out there who has ever lied to any girl. Okay?"

"John Tucker, there is only one guy out there for ME but YOU are not HIM!" I said with plenty of attitude, I just thought of Edward. He lied and said he loved me when he really didn't.

"Damn, you are gonna be a legend!" Heather said smiling at me.

**!*!*!*!*!!!**!*!*!*!*!*!

The next day I walked out of Biology and John came up to me.

"Hey." He looked at me and kept pace with my walk.

"Oh hey." I smiled quickly.

"Did you like the flowers?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, if you're into that sorta thing." I said showing disinterest.

"Cuz I didn't get a phone call."

"I didn't have a pen." I smiled and walked off to Calculus.

During the basketball game that Friday, John came up to me when he should have been trying to shoot the ball in the last 30 seconds.

"Hey, wanna go to the lake with me tomorrow to watch the sunset?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as you shot the ball." He smiled and made the shot from 15 feet away.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Beth and Carrie came over our (Heather and me) dorm to help me get ready, I would have a camera on my bra strap so that the girls could view the date.

"So at the away game, we test his feelings for Izzy, then we crush him at his party." Carrie said after we tested the camera.

"How do we know he will have a party though?" I asked.

"Oh he will, John's birthday party is like Homecoming combined with Prom combined with MTV Music Awards." I laughed.

"So I play hard to get, I count to 3. I got it." They all looked at me like I was stupid.

"No, you are on the date not." I nodded, I had enough date experience, and I can handle this.

"Remember, you are in control, get dressed."

I slipped on some light wash skinny jeans, my black Old Navy flip-flops, a blue tank top and a gray cardigan.

"Yeah, he's gonna fall for you." I smiled and then there was a knock on the door, here goes nothing.

"Hey Izzy, there are going to be two new girls across the hall from you, and John Tucker is waiting outside for you. The girls are moving in tonight, the word is they have three brothers!" 2 girls, 3 boys, no it couldn't be. Could it?

"Thanks Nia. See ya in class tomorrow." I closed the door.

"Our victim is outside." I said with an evil smile.

"Bye for now, good luck!" Heather said handing me my LG Voyager (it's my phone) and my dorm room key. I strutted out of the room, down the stairs and pushed the door open.

John smiled. Too bad he didn't know that his trio of ex-girlfriends were watching this date on a camera attached to my bra strap. Beth thought he would find that in like five minutes, but Carrie said, 'Izzy isn't going to get laid by John Tucker. Oh no, that won't happen.'

"Hey, Izzy. You look great. Do you mind if we take my motorcycle?" I smiled; John Tucker has a motorcycle. Wonder if mine is better…

"No, don't mind." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a red Ducati 1198S

"Whoa, I can't believe you have a Ducati 1198S!" His eyes went wide.

"You know motorcycles?" I smiled at John's question.

"Yeah, see that Ducati 848 over there, that's my baby."

"You have Ducati, well you are amazing!" He grinned and handed me a helmet. I shook out my hair like Heather taught me and slid the helmet on. John had his helmet on and he sat on the bike. I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist. Then he started the bike and pulled out of the parking lot gracefully.

The beach was only 5 minutes away, so pretty soon we were walking on the sand to sit at the bonfire that was already started.

We watched the sun go down and talked and roasted marshmallows. We even danced to music for a while. I couldn't stop myself from wishing I was here with Edward.

"Hey I am gonna say bye to everyone, you can wait by the motorcycle, in fact you can drive home." I smiled and walked back to the parking lot, there was a big Ford Explorer blocking the view from the motorcycle. I saw Beth standing by it.

"When you get back to the dorm, and bid farewell, he will stare at your lips. You lean in and grab the top of his neck so that your hand is behind his ear and on his cheek a bit. Then give him a five-second kiss on the lips, no tongue. You say 'Goodnight John Tucker.' And walk back to the dorm without looking back, I gotta go, bye." She climbed into her Prius and drove off. **(a/n: I love the Prius, they look kinda funny but I love them….I wanna drive one (when I am old enough with a license.)…)**

I nodded and hopped on the motorcycle and slid on my helmet. A minute later, John said, "Let's go." I felt his arms encircle my waist. He was too soft, too human. I wanted Edward's cold stone arms around me. I had to kiss John Tucker, this frog. Well I had to do this for all the girls out there with broken hearts, even me. I pulled out of the parking spot and drove back to the campus.

John walked me to the dorm. I thought I saw a silver Volvo pull up next to John's motorcycle after we turned to the dorm but I just didn't want to look back and not see Edward there.

We reached the door of the dorm and we faced each other.

"Bye, Izzy. I had fun tonight." He said smiling.

"Bye, John Tucker. Me too." He stared at my lips just like Beth said he would. I leaned in and grabbed the tops of his neck; I could feel his pulse. I pressed my lips against his momentarily and pulled back. Then I pulled open the door and didn't turn around.

I strutted inside. Beth, Carrie, and Heather met me in the hallway.

"Way to go. He stood there for like 30 seconds, we saw from the window. Then, this group of five people walked up. These three totally hott guys and then two really pretty girls. Wow, there they are." She stated excitedly but the last sentence, she whispered, I glanced behind to see the group.

My heart raced and my breathing stopped as I saw the Cullens approach us. Oh, crap. They probably saw John and me-who cares? They don't own me. I may care for them but they don't own me. They left, so I can kiss whoever I want now. Edward's eyes met mine, and as much as I wanted to keep looking at him, it hurt too much.

"Izzy, no flirting, oh my gosh, they are all staring at you. Forget John Tucker; take one of those guys. Better yet, take John Tucker, we will take the hotties!" Beth whispered.

Doubt they would look your way for 2 seconds, unless they want to use you. Alice saw me and ran to me.

"Bella! I missed you sooooo soooo sooo much! I can't believe you are here. Wow, we have so much to catch up on. Love the outfit we should go shopping!" Alice yelled in one breath. I couldn't breathe because of her vampire death grip on me.

"You know each other?" Alice let go.

"Yeah, Bella is my best friend. We are like sisters. And you guys would be?" Alice said. Sisters?!?! Best Friends?!?!?! Um Hello! You guys left me, alone in Forks, unprotected. It's a miracle that Victoria didn't come back for me.

"Oh, we are Izzy's new friends. I am Carrie, this is Heather, and this is Beth." Carrie smiled. Emmett came over and pulled me into a super tight bear hug.

"Bella! I can't believe it's my clumsy little sister." Heather laughed at clumsy.

"Yeah she is clumsy, she fell off the top of the pyramid during cheer practice. She crushed this one girl Molly." She laughed. Great! Emmett can make fun of me more.

"Em-Can't-B-b-breathe." He dropped me quickly and I inhaled a deep breath. Oh oxygen, sweet oxygen.

I felt so claustrophobic. The Cullens and John Tucker's trio of exes surrounded me. I was trapped.

My ringtone, Sleepless Nights by Faber Drive blasted from my pocket. I took it out and answered. I mouthed 'John Tucker' to the girls and pressed the speaker button. Carrie shushed everyone.

"So, Izzy. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow." Alice's eyes went wide.

I said the words that Heather mouthed.

"Sorry I will have to pass. Heather is helping me with my cheer routines tomorrow."

"Oh, okay then. Maybe some other time. Bye beautiful." Then he hung up. Edward looked outraged.

"We totally have to plot for the away game and go shopping for our materials." I nodded.

Carrie and Beth headed off to their dorms. Heather and I stayed where we were, The Cullens put their boxes in Rosalie and Alice's room. Then emerged out to face us. Edward stared at my face. He looked at me angry, sad, hurt, and possibly even with longing. But I must have been mistaken on the last emotion.

"So who is the guy you were with outside, and the one who called?" Rosalie questioned.

"John Tucker, he is captain of the basketball team. Every girl wants to date him, every guy wants to be him." Heather answered for me.

"So, Bella why were you driving a motorcycle? I didn't know you knew how to drive one?"

"I learned from Jacob Black. He lives in La Push." I heard Edward exhale aggressively. I moved when Jacob got distant.

"Wouldn't riding motorcycles be reckless and stupid though? I think it is."

"Not if it's a Ducati. Besides, why would it matter to you? Charlie was fine with it, as long as I wear a helmet and riding jacket." Before Edward could answer, Heather interrupted.

"Who is Charlie? Is he an ex-boyfriend?" She questioned, begging to be in the know.

"No Heather, um, he's my dad." I saw he blush and she laughed at herself a bit.

"Well, I am kind of tired. So goodnight everyone." Heather whispered in my ear really quick.

"Are any of them single?" I shrugged, who knows; maybe Edward hooked up with Tanya or some other female vampire. I walked into the room and Heather followed and closed the door.

"Wow, you and the bronze haired guy were a little edgy, how exactly do you know each other?"

"Ex-boyfriend and I don't want to talk about him, or the break-up or anything. I just want to sleep." I changed into my pj's and crawled under the covers.

_He_ was right here on campus. I wanted _him_ to love so much it hurt. I clutched at my chest in a fetal attempt to hold myself together; I didn't want to fall apart again. I don't want to feel so broken all the time. The Cullens would probably be gone by tomorrow. Or maybe they came here to torture me.

I don't know but I knew one thing. I loved Edward, even if he didn't love me. Even if he was a vampire. Even if he broke my heart. I loved him irrevocably and unconditionally with my whole being, heart, and soul.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Hope you all loved it!**

**15 VOTES ON MY POLL AND I WILL UPDATE THE HEARTBREAKER**


	3. Dates with Heartbreakers

**Here is Ch, 3! Hope you are enjoying my story, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Twilight, I only own my IMAGINATION!**

**BPOV-As always….the whole fanfic is BPOV unless I state otherwise.**

I woke up the nest morning and put on the outfit that Beth picked out for me. I had dark wash skinny jeans, blue converse sneakers, and a v-neck, short sleeve shirt with curvy lines all over it. The shirt was blue, white and black and had this little, black belt over my ribs. I had a short black trench coat with a dark gray scarf.

Then, I had a 4 row pearl necklace that tied in a bow with a ribbon on the nape of my neck. I wore socks that had pandas on them but with my converse on you could on see a black stripe around my ankle. I had a charm bracelet and a thick silver bracelet with black guitars on it. My earrings were silver with aqua colored beads. Finally, I had a black purse with zippers all over the front of it. I had my hair straightened and my bangs pulled back in a little bump on the top of my hair. **(A/N: Go to my profile and click on the link to my John Tucker Must Die Collection on my polyvore page.)**

For makeup I put on some mascara and eyeliner with blue eye shadow. I also put on some light pink almost clear lip-gloss.

"Wow, Izzy you are ready to break some hearts, one in particular. Let's get to homeroom." Carrie said. Heather and Beth commented my outfit as "Your outfit has attitude, can I borrow it sometime." and "John is totally going to drag you into a janitor's closet." I laughed at them. I went to homeroom with Carrie. Edward was sitting at the desk next to mine. Carrie sat on my other side. I would've sat somewhere else but we have assigned seating.

Edward didn't talk. Carrie had me in a conversation though.

"Well, we need to brainstorm. I know, there is a school party coming up. It's The Spring Fling. There is music, karaoke, a date auction, and more. So we sign you up for karaoke with another guy and put you on the auction list with Beth, Heather, and myself. After all, John Tucker Must Die. Why not test him by seeing if he is jealous?" I smiled at Carrie's whisper. No one would've heard but Edward did. Stupid vampire hearing. I nodded to Carrie. Then the teacher came in and took attendance. Then, he dismissed us to our first class, mine happened to be biology.

Edward was assigned as my lab partner.

"So…what's new? How are Charlie and Renee and Phil?" I took in a deep breath then turned to look at my soul mate. I was so glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Nothing is really new. Everyone is fine. I got shipped out here because I was too 'lifeless' as Charlie stated." I said and turned to focus on our assignment. Did I mention you have to complete it with your lab partner? Fun…

"You look pretty good to mean. Where did you get your fashion sense?" It sounded like there was a double meaning to 'pretty good' but that can't be true.

"Oh Beth picked out this outfit." He laughed. What was so funny about that?

"Is she the one who wanted to shove me in a janitor's closet and claim my virginity." I laughed.

"Probably, yeah I went shopping with them for-" I cut myself off; I shouldn't tell him about Operation John Tucker Must Die. Operation JTMD for short.

"Shopping? You went shopping, voluntarily or involuntarily?" He questioned, probably questioning my sanity. I used to beg and plead for Edward to save me from Alice.

"Voluntarily but it wasn't as torturous as an Alice Shopping Spree." He laughed again.

The bell rang right then and Edward stayed at my side as I walked out of the classroom.

"Look, I am sorry about me-um, about me leaving you. I only left because-"

"IZZY!" Edward looked murderously down the hall, where John Tucker was trying to catch up with me. Great, John Tucker, the heartbreaker and my victim for heartbreak standing right next to my ex-boyfriend and soul mate. Yep, just peachy.

"Yeah, John?" I said a little too edgy. I was mad because he interrupted the love of my life, talking to me.

"There is a school party coming up, you game to go with me?" I pretended to think for a second.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you would ask. Listen, I gotta go." I pecked him on his cheek and whispered, "Bye John Tucker." Then I walked off to the next class. Edward was in this class too. He looked like someone just ran over his cat on purpose. Unless, the fact that John was practically my boyfriend. No! Edward doesn't love me. So much for a new life...if only Edward knew why I was with John Tucker. To crush his two-timing heart.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Bella, um. Can I talk to you?" Edward called me on my phone. Carrie took it and put it on speaker.

"Yeah, just a second. Carrie, turn it off speaker!!!!" I grabbed my phone and ran out the door, I got my motorcycle helmet and hopped on my beautiful Ducati and drove off the school campus grounds.

"Sorry about that. So, wanna meet me at the coffee shop on 32nd street?" He agreed and five minutes later after I ordered a hot chocolate, he showed up. Well, snuck up. My back was facing the door. I kept glancing at my phone and all of a sudden hands slipped over my eyes. I jumped but relaxed once I realized what the hands were like. Cold, stone hard hands. Hands that smelt so delicious, Edward!

"Hey Edward…" I said simply, he made a sound like he was mad I figured out it was him.

"Hey, Isabella." His hands left my face, I felt incomplete and like I had a fever. I wanted him by my side. Needed him like air, but he, he didn't want me. He didn't love me. Here I am the pathetic little human who loves him with an intensive burning fire. My love for him flowed through every cell of my body; I was utterly intoxicated by his presence, faint by his kiss and unresponsive when he stared at me with such emotion in his beautiful eyes.

He sat down across from me and I took a sip of hot chocolate as I looked at him. His beautiful chiseled face with his wind-blown hair. He was an angel, an angel who believed he was damned. Perfect, brilliant, beautiful, strong, brave, he was everything. More than I ever imagined for someone that I truly loved.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked simply.

"Yes, we need to talk…" What did he mean by that? Need to, please, please don't say you are leaving me AGAIN. Please stay.

"I love you." The words slipped out, I almost died from embarrassment. I was so scared he would leave. I just told him I loved him. His eyebrow burrowed in confusion and then he looked as if he would cry.

**Thanks for all your votes, if you havent voted on my poll yet, i need a new penname so plz vote!!! Remember to review, 10 or 15 reviews and I will update, chapter 4 is all typed up, you just need to review to get it!!!! **

**Yes, I know its evil but I need reviews to help me improve. Do you like the story? Have any prank or chapter ideas? Let me know! You benefit from the reviews just as much as I do......even an "I love the story, keep it going!" would be awesome. PLZ!!!! Thanx for reading my story. You all rock!**

**VOTE & REVIEW..................THEN YOU GET YOUR UPDATES!!!**

**-:-:-*Shel*-:-:-**


	4. Who Is The Heartbreaker Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Twilight, I only own my IMAGINATION!**

**NEW PENNAME, SAME AUTHOR! PLZ READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Okay, I have no reviews to make me want to update, but I will give you your 4th chapter, even though I have only had 4 reviews, thank you SO MUCH to:**

**Zoey **

**Mgirl30311**

**wophers**

**yueyuuko**

**You are guys are so awesome because you reviewed. At least you guys want me to update faster. Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much. **

**Thanks to my reviewers for Chapters 1 & 2:**

**wophers**

**Meghan**

**yueyuuko**

**Whitlock**

**twird96**

**wophers (They reviewed on all three chapters, so three cookies (::)(::)(::)-ok make it four (::)….)**

**Reviews = COOKIES & FASTER UPDATES!!!!!! So, why not review…I am so sad that I read fanfics with 300 reviews for the first 8 chapters, I got 99 reviews on my last story that was 16 chapters. **

**Please Review, pretty please with mountain lion blood on top? (lol)**

**Previously on JTMD; **

"_So, you wanted to talk?" I asked simply._

"_Yes, we need to talk…" What did he mean by that? Need to, please please don't say you are leaving me AGAIN. Please stay._

BPOV

"I love you." The words slipped out, I almost died from embarrassment. I was so scared he would leave. I just told him I loved him. His eyebrow burrowed in confusion and then he looked as if he would cry.

"No…" He whispered.

"What do mean no?" I asked, I knew he would say, "No, I don't love you".

"No, you don't love me Bella. You can't. You have your human boyfriend, and I am a monster. How on Earth could you love me?!?!" He almost yelled. I didn't flinch though, I stood still and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I always have Edward! You aren't a monster. You don't see yourself very clearly. You are perfect in every way." I said as I stared out the window at the park across the street.

"Come for a walk with me?" I flinched, last time he said that he left me alone in the forest. Then, I looked at Edward he was smiling. Smiling at me. So I looked at him and just smiled back, nodding. I grabbed my jacket, my purse and my cup of hot chocolate.

When we had crossed the street, I took Edward's hand in mine and he wrapped his hand around mine. This moment was absolute bliss.

"So you love me?" He questioned. I looked up at his face and stared deep into his eyes.

"Absolutely. I know that you won't love me back, but I love you, always. You have no idea how much I enjoy your presence and your smile. It will hurt when you leave, but I just can't stop loving you, no matter how hard I try."

"What about that John Tucker guy?"

"I don't love him, it's like a payback kind of thing. He cheated on Carrie, Heather, and Beth. All three of them with each other. I am starting to think every guy is a heartbreaker." Edward flinched at that comment. I looked back at the trees and pulled Edward over to a bench. I sat down and he sat right next to me, still holding my hand, our bodies side by side. Perfect, absolute bliss that was what this was. I could pretend he loved me. Even if it was just for a second or two.

"I love you, too. I know I said I didn't that day I left. But I want to clarify that. Tell you how I really feel, how I have always felt. When Jasper tried to attack you, I realized that you couldn't be exposed to us vampires. The end result would have to be death by an attack or transformation into one of us. So, I left. I knew you wouldn't move on unless you felt that I had moved on also. I claimed I didn't want you. Bella, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you, how much I want you." He took a deep breath. "You are too good for me, but I need you Bella, I need you more than you need oxygen."

"You are like my own personal brand of oxygen, and I am your own personal brand of heroin." I laughed a little, then I leaned my head on Edward's chest. Tears were flowing down my face. Edward loved me. I loved him. "Are you staying then?" I questioned. I was deathly scared he wouldn't.

"Yes, always. Until you order me away, I will stay with you." I lifted up my head and slowly, leaned my head in to kiss him. He kissed me back; I melted at his touch. My hands encircled around his neck, his arms locked around my waist. I pulled back for air, gasping I said, "Wanna go for a motorcycle ride?" His eyes went wide.

"Whatever happened to not being stupid and reckless?" He raised his eyebrows up.

"Whatever happened to it being like you never existed?" He smiled. I ran to my Ducati and grabbed my helmet. Then hopped on the front. Edward slipped on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. As I pulled away from the city, going towards the lake that John took me to. Edward rested his head on my shoulder.

"Don't distract me, I am driving, and I am a fragile human. The bike is fragile too." I said when he started kissing my neck. I slid gracefully into a parking spot but noticed a red Ducati a couple parking spots down from me. Oh, no! I heard voices approach. I sped the bike out of the parking lot before John could see me with Edward. I pulled over on the side of the road.

"What was all that about?" He questioned me; he pulled me off the bike and held me to his chest, breathing in the scent from my hair.

"John Tucker was there." I said simply, wasn't it obvious he was there.

"So?" Edward asked, did he not understand what I just said.

"So if he saw me with you, then it would ruin the plan and Carrie, Beth, and Heather would kill me!" I stated, I didn't want to hurt them; they know how I felt. He pulled away.

"I understand. I'm not as important as some silly little game. Who's the heartbreaker now?" His eyes were cold, like that day in the forest. Frozen gold instead of the liquid color they were a couple minutes ago.

"Edward, that's not what I meant. You are important; I love you. I am trying to help out my friends. I know how they feel; like the one person that you love with your whole heart doesn't love you back. That you aren't good enough for them. You feel alone, and you just want to die because it hurts to much that they aren't there, that they don't care." I practically screamed as he walked away.

"Sounds exactly how I feel right now. Call me when I fit into your schedule." He ran. I backed up against a tree and sobbed uncontrollably for an hour. Finally I rode back to campus. I parked my bike and walked up the stairs. I unlocked the door of the dorm and noticed that Carrie, Beth, and Heather were all there.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Heather asked when she saw me, I probably looked like hell.

"Let's just say Edward thinks that he isn't important to me. John Tucker is a heart-breaker, he broke your hearts like Edward broke mine. So, everything was perfect until John almost saw Edward and I together. Now Edward hates me, and life is just horrible again. Stupid shiny, Volvo owner. Stupid John Tucker." I stated in frustration. Why must life be so complicated.

"Shiny, Volvo owner?" Beth asked, questioning my sanity.

"Edward has a shiny Volvo. I don't really want to talk about it though. I need sleep so I can be ready for the party tomorrow night." I grabbed my pj's and walked into the bathroom to change.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I laid down in bed and fell asleep an hour later. Heather was already asleep and the lights were off. I heard Edward's voice say, "Why can't you just love me back? Why does it have to be so hard for us to be happy together and you to be safe?" He was here.

"I love you." I whispered back. I couldn't open my eyes.

"You said so, but I just-I wish we just be together." He sighed, I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, almost in tears. I wanted to cry. I hurt my Edward.

"Me too." I whispered, trying to fight the waves of sleep drowning me. I felt tears down my face though, and cold, hard hands wiped them off.

I wasn't sure if I was asleep or not but the next thing I knew, my thoughts stopped. The dream either ended or I fell asleep. I felt cold, hard lips kiss my forehead.

The rest of the night was spent dreamlessly. Finally, I had no nightmares to face in the morning.

**REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5!!!! READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**10 reviews and you get your update, I would love 15 or 20 though, that would be awesome! REMEMBER YOU GET A COOKIE FOR YOUR REVIEW, IF YOU REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER, I WILL SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Shel (I changed my penname, but its still me, I swear!)**


	5. Let's Begin The Bella Barbie Torture

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Twilight, I only own my IMAGINATION! **

**BPOV**

My eyes opened slowly to the light of the sun. Tonight was the big school dance/party. I was part of the auction and karaoke contest. Heather was pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

"Let's go get breakfast, then we can get started on karaoke routines. Better yet, let's go to the salon after lunch. First let's eat though. After breakfast we will prepare for the test. John Tucker Must Die! So we need to make sure that he is interested before we waste our plans and time." I nodded, fixed my hair and slid on a hoodie and flip-flops.

Then we walked into the cafeteria. Everyone went to breakfast with their Pj's on. Most girls didn't do anything special with their hair and makeup until after breakfast. We had an hour to get situated after breakfast for our classes, except today. Classes were cancelled for the dance/party.

The Cullens all had a small breakfast in front of them. Alice and Rosalie smiled when they saw me. Jasper and Emmett waved for us to sit down with them so Heather dragged us there. There were four empty seats next to Edward and two empty seats next to Emmett. I sat next to Emmett and Heather sat next to Edward; she turned her head and winked at me. Poor Edward could read her thoughts though.

Edward stared at his food. Alice and Rosalie pushed their food towards us.

"These are our seconds, but I am full, I just ate an orange and some toast." Alice stated, putting on the human façade.

"So how are you two?" Jasper asked. He raised his eyebrows; he could feel Edward's and my emotions.

"Good," I lied.

"I can't wait for the party tonight. Bella, Beth, Carrie and I are going to do karaoke and we signed up for the auction. After lunch, we are-" I cut Heather off before she could say we were going to the salon. Alice would insist on doing Bella Barbie.

"It's no use, I already know your plans. You told me yesterday, remember Bella? Bella…" Alice said out loud. I slapped my forehead, stupid psychic pixie. Oh don't forget annoying.

"Please Alice, I will do anything-wait no, actually. Go ahead do Bella Barbie but I won't go shopping with you until graduation."

(A/N: I know Bella is supposed to be in her senior year, but I wanted the older Cullens in the story so, she, Edward, Alice, Carrie, Beth, and Heather, oh and John Tucker, are all JUNIORS.)

"Hm, yes you will. Once you see how beautiful you look once I am done with your makeup. Rosalie can do hair."

"Are you implying she is not beautiful right this moment, Alice?" Edward spoke out; I blushed a little.

"Of course she is beautiful, I just make her more beautiful. Now, no more helping Bella with the argument. Or you will regret it…" Edward got wide eyes.

"Gross! I am so scarred for life." Edward gasped. Alice must of thought of Jasper in the nude. It's better then her picturing me in the nude. If Edward read her thoughts then-I blushed again. Emmett stared at me as if I were insane. I felt hands over my eyes.

"Guess who, baby?" Someone said in a man voice.

"Not sure…" I replied.

"Just take a guess." The voice said.

"John Tucker?" I asked.

"Must Die." Beth said.

"Hi, Beth." I said simply. She sat next across from me and Carrie sat in between Heather and Beth.

"So we have to work on the party all day. Karaoke routines got to get glammed up for the auction, and some phrases to learn for John." Heather said.

"What? You are going to teach her 'phrases'. You going to teach Bells how to get a guy in bed with her?" I blushed deep red at what Emmett asked. Edward exhaled very loud. Beth raised her eyebrows at me and smiled.

"No, Bella isn't going to do anything like that with John. Just tease phrases and such." Carrie replied.

I stole a glance at Edward; he was looking at me. His knuckles were white, probably mad at what Emmett said. I remembered last night, was that a dream or not. I saw John Tucker walking over to me.

"Just perfect, why me?" I whispered, everyone heard though. They all looked up to see John Tucker next to me.

"Hey, Izzy." He said kissing my cheek, I just wanted to run around the table and sit on Edward's lap and let Edward dazzle me. Edward glared at John, all the Cullens did, but Edward's glare could've turned John into ashes. If looks could kill that is.

"Hi, John." I said simply, I sounded bored, but really I was mad/sad/disgusted.

"So excited for tonight?" He asked smiling. Edward slightly growled, but not inhumanly. John raised his eyebrows at Edward but shook it off and turned back to me.

"Well, it's just a dance and stuff, sure it will be fun. Izzy said she has had cooler parties where she used to live before though." Beth stated, not even looking at John.

"Hey, Beth, …Carrie, …and Heather." He said, probably feeling awkward that his new 'girlfriend' is friends with his three exes.

"Oh Bella, look at the time. We need to get ready for tonight." Alice exclaimed pulling me away from the table. Edward stalked past me. I wish I could forget the plan, but then Heather, Carrie and Beth would hate me. They are my friends and I understand how they feel. I was abandoned not betrayed by a careless disloyal guy, but we all had our hearts broken.

"But the party doesn't start until 8 o'clock…." John shouted to us, but Alice kept dragging me out of the door.

"One second let me get Edward." Alice said. Carrie, Beth, and Heather walked out followed by Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Thirty seconds later, Alice came back, literally tugging, pushing, pulling, and dragging Edward back over to the group.

"You could try to have some dignity, just come on Edward!" Alice shouted frustrated. That little pixie is strong and persuasive. Alice pushed him against the wall that I was leaning on, we were right next to each other.

"Okay, so guys, you go get ready for tonight. Have about $1000 for the auction, Edward. Trust me. Girls, we need to glam up and go over plans? So let's split up and meet at the fountain between the dorms. Okay?" Everyone nodded. We all walked off, Edward and I waited until the others were 15 or so feet away.

"I'm glad you can't read John's thoughts. They are disgusting and un-honorable." I shuttered. "I could also say that Beth and Heather almost crossed that line themselves." I laughed at my friends. He gave me a sad smile.

"Did you come to my dorm room last night?" He looked down, ashamed almost.

"It's okay, I just wasn't sure if that was a dream or not. I wish you would forgive me though. Really he means nothing…you on the other hand mean the world to me. I just have to do this for them; they are my friends, Edward. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, my everything. This will all be over in 3 weeks, at John's birthday party." I said, we were facing each other, and we were standing so close.

"Bella...I wish you wouldn't do that. You really don't understand the effect you have on men and it's unfair." I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. He relaxed a little at that, he even closed his eyes. He seemed to be savoring the moment. I wished I could kiss his lips but that would probably upset him and...I just, I don't know. Everything is confusing now.

"I know; but he cheats on girls. Claiming they are the love of his life, then he dumps them and moves on to more girls. I love you, Edward. Always have and always will. You are more important then oxygen. I just have to do this." He walked away, not saying a thing and I half-ran to the dorms. Alice looked at me but shook her head and we all practiced for karaoke. We had some dance moves for the songs. I was singing one song as a solo. Then, Beth, Carrie, Heather, and I sang one together. We practiced until lunch came around. Alice ordered a pizza for the rest of us and her and Rosalie went off to help the guys, and would 'eat lunch there'. Vegetarian vampires have to pretend to be human though.

We all ate in silence for 10 minutes. Alice and Rosalie came back after we finished eating and I was told to shower first. Everyone had their beauty products, toiletry bags, outfits, curling irons, strengtheners, every kind of brush ever made, and much more.

I got out, put on my matching bra and boy shorts (I am not the kind of girl to wear thongs and I prefer boy shorts over bikinis.). The pattern was zebra with light blue lace on the rims. I pulled on my black silk bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom so that Carrie could get in.

Time to start Bella Barbie. Rosalie sat me down in my desk chair and blow-dried my hair. Meanwhile, Alice got all her makeup ready and picked out the nail polish that she would paint onto my nails and toenails.

**(AN: It's so weird because before I discovered Twilight, we (my family and I) got a new Great Dane puppy, and my mom named her Bella. So it's weird that I am writing a Twilight fanfic and telling my now huge 2-year-old dog, "Bella get out of my room, you aren't allowed." (She is a smelly fleabag most days…) LOL on with the story) **

Beth turned on the songs that we would be singing tonight, we needed to have them memorized.

I sang along to all the songs, the karaoke songs were in my favorite playlist on my iPod. My eyes opened and closed when Alice told me too. Rosalie finished my hair and started Carrie's. Heather took her shower while Beth painted Carrie's toenails. Carrie, Beth, and Heather would wear skinny jeans and white v-neck tees with black vests and black converse. We would all have straight hair but mine was going to be a little curly/wavy.

I got dressed after Alice finished her makeup on me. She started on Carrie as Rosalie started Heather's hair and Beth took her shower. I had to sit still and not mess up my hair or makeup.

After all of us were ready and beautiful, the boys came over. By the boys, I mean Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. We were supposed to meet at the fountain in almost five hours but we were bored so it was decided to have a movie fest. The dorm rooms had six rooms with a living room in each section.

So since Alice, Rosalie, Heather, Carrie, Beth and I were in the same section we conquered the living room there. Everyone was sitting on the couch. Edward sat down next to Jasper. Alice, who sat next to me, was cuddled into Jasper. Rosalie, who was sitting on the other side of me, was in the same position with Emmett. Carrie and Beth and their roommates were on the other side of Emmett with Heather.

We watched The Strangers, The Uninvited, and The Love Guru. All of the movies were great. The Love Guru was absolutely hilarious. The Uninvited was mysterious and confusing until the end. The Strangers was frightening even though there wasn't much dialogue or injury. I can't believe that the movie was inspired by a true story; they didn't even know all the events of the actual crime yet. Maybe, it was James, Victoria, and Laurent. Victoria is still alive but Laurent was killed by the La Push werewolf pack.

I looked over at Edward; he was staring at the screen of the TV, just as he has been since he sat down on the couch. I wish I could just drop the plan and cuddle up into him. Pretty soon, The Love Guru ended and everyone stood up. I walked into my dorm room and slipped on my black jacket over my light blue cross front cami. There was a white tank top underneath. I had gray skinny jeans on with black boots. I wore a silver and amethyst necklace and earrings. Then, I had a multi-bangle bracelet with a black and silver 'rock star' charm bracelet.

(AN: Outfit on my polyvore page, the link to my John Tucker Must Die collection is on my profile page.)

**Chapter 6: The Party**

**Ok, well chapter 6 is all yours once you give my 10-15-or 20 reviews, ok. I prefer 20. The more reviews the faster the update. And you get a sneak peek and a cookie if you review.**

**-:-:-Shel-:-:-**

**A.K.A.: .**


	6. Karaoke Heats Up The Party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Twilight, I only own my IMAGINATION!**

**Okay, so here is chapter 6, thanks to all the reviewers for chapters 4 & 5! You guys rock. I love to get feedback from my readers so please don't hesitate to review because you get faster updates, some chapters you get SNEAK PEEKS!, and you get a cookie! If I can reply to your review, all anonymous reviewers take a cookie or 2:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**On with the story!**

**BPOV**

Together we all walked out of the dorm and headed to the school's giant field. It was behind the school and it was huge, everyone liked to go there after school. There was a big area for events such a tonight's party. Then there were gardens, trees, fountains, and benches like there were in the front of the school. Edward walked behind the group and Alice stopped to look me over one time. Make sure everything was all right. She did that before we left. I think she was just trying to get Edward and me to walk together.

Edward didn't want me though. As long as I played my little heartbreak game with John Tucker, Edward wouldn't acknowledge my presence. Maybe not even after I completed the plan of "John Tucker Must Die". Edward looked at Alice and shook his head. He could read her thoughts of course, Alice only turned around, causing me to trip. I braced myself for the impact but I felt Edward's cold embrace around me.

"Izzy, you okay? You never told me you were clumsy…" John stated as he ran over to us. Edward helped me stand up but didn't quite remove his arms, which I was fine with. Edward gave John a death glare and stalked off to his family. Alice pulled my arm towards the group also, John walking alongside me.

"So, we haven't really talked lately…maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow?" I could barely hear him over the music. I thought about it. I needed to test him a little before the away game.

"Sure, sounds fun. Well I have to go check on the karaoke list."

"You signed up?" He asked and I just nodded. Alice still had a death grip on my arm even though we were with the group now.

"Can't wait to hear you." He smiled and went to kiss my forehead so I moved quickly. My lips ended up on his. Yuck! But my forehead was sacred; right before Edward left, he kissed me there. No one would kiss it until Edward did when and if we reunited as a couple. I hope we did.

As I pulled away, he smiled and raised his eyebrows at me before running off to find his friends. Ew, I need to burn my lips off. I know I kissed him on the lips before but he was a heartbreaker and I loved Edward. Edward clenched his fists and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I can explain…" I started but he already walked away.

"Nice move, but why did you do that, he was going to kiss your forehead?"

"That's why I had to do it. Last time someone kissed my forehead, it was Edward. Right-right before he left. I just can't have John kiss me there." Carrie nodded.

"Oh. Get ready for karaoke, we are up after Casey and Jenna get off stage." I can't stand Casey and Jenna. They are in my history class and they are so superficial. After every two words they say like. They have no singing talent, wear slutty clothes, WAY too much makeup. They think they are so popular but behind their backs, everyone always says stuff about them. The guys try to see up their miniskirts all the time.

I breathed in and out. Preparing myself for the karaoke contest. I searched the crowd and saw him leaning against the way searching the crowd, Carrie was next to him holding a can of Pepsi. She was talking to him, oh did she tell him what I said. His eyes met mine and he started walking off towards me but Beth and Heather pulled me up the stage stairs. Carrie ran through the crowd to get to us.

We selected our song, **Forever and Always By Taylor Swift**, and the music started to play. As the lyrics came on, we started to sing.

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?

I looked into Edward's eyes, on the brink of tears. I continued to sing though. I stared at him for a while until he looked away.

_'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

I scanned the crowd, Alice and Emmett were jumping and singing along to the song. It was hilarious, especially the Emmett part.

_Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  


My eyes met Edward's again. He had a sad longing look on his face, it pained me to see that I caused that but I kept looking at him I wanted to show him that I cared, I looked at him. My projected my intense love towards him, singing along to the sad song with my friends.

_  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything_

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always  


Edward walked off to Jasper and Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were still dancing and singing along with the song. Edward even smiled at that.

_  
And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah_

Carrie, Beth, and Heather would sing **Revenge is Sweeter By The Veronicas**. I would sing a solo for **Invisible By Taylor Swift**.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  


And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile

"ENCORE!!! ENCORE!!!"

"Sing a rock song!"

"Encore, you go Izzy!"

"Encore!"

Everyone wanted me to do an encore, I didn't know what sing but Alice came up to me and whispered "The Right Kind Of Wrong By Leann Rimes." I nodded.

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I started to walk across the stage and point at random guys when I sang a part where it was directed to a guy. I pointed to Edward a lot.

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

I used my hand to tell the Cullens to come to the stage. Carrie, Beth, and Heather came up.

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I danced around the Cullens, weaving in and out. I danced with Emmett and even Jasper. I twirled around Edward, he grabbed my hand and spun me around like a ballerina. He pushed and pulled me across the stage. We danced and I grinned and kept singing.

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

I pointed towards Emmett and we danced back to back, we shimmied to the floor and back up, then down again. Jasper came up to dance and I pushed him away with my hand then pulled him by the shirt right back.

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

I pointed to the audience when I sang the last line. They all cheered and we bowed. Everyone was smiling, we did and group bow, all holding hands. I took Emmett's and Edward's hands. In the middle of my friends and family. Next to my crazy big bear of a brother and the love of my life.

It was perfect and pure bliss. The best party ever, I concluded. Now, I just had to face the auction, I was so worried about who would win me.

**Next Chapter! The Date Auction, who will claim Bella for a date? Edward? John? Or could it be…….(no sorry I won't say it, I haven't decided who wins yet.)**

**Thanx for reading! Review and you get a sneak peek at the next chapter but you don't get to know who wins Bella….sorry it would ruin the chapter!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Shel [a.k.a. .]**

**NOW REVIEW! GO AHEAD, I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS.**

**Preeettttyyyy Puuuuhhhllleeezzzeee REVIEW for your update!!!!!!**

**You get cookies, an update, and a sneak peek….!**

**20 reviews and I update! I know that at least 80 people have read at least one chapter of this story so review for your update, if you wow me with a lot of reviews, you might get TWO UPDATES!!!! YES I SAID TWO UPDATES!!!**


	7. Some Hearts Get Auctioned Off

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Twilight, I only own my IMAGINATION!**

**SORRY! I had a busy schedule, sleepovers, painting my new room (which took 2 days), moving most of my stuff to that room, etc. Okay so here is your update. Followed by another update.**

BPOV

Since I was the last act for the karaoke contest and everyone wanted another encore, I sang again. I decided to sing **Some Hearts By Carrie Underwood**.

As I started to sing, I looked straight at Edward. I put all the love I had felt towards Edward since I meant him, into the singing.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

I jumped off the stage to sing the rest of the song. I wove through all my classmates some of them singing along with me.__

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Two guys helped me back onto the stage. I closed my eyes and sang the rest.__

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

I opened my eyes and searched the crowd as I sang the last note of the song. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Alice too. John rushed to the side of the stage and winked at me. I smiled back but my heart plummeted. Edward left after I sang a song that meant so much to me. I felt that way about Edward. No darkness in that song, just the love I felt for him; my true love; my bronze-haired, shiny silver Volvo owning, perfect vampire. Perfect, Brilliant, Beautiful, Strong. Yet again though, Gone.

I felt a tear run down my face as I walked over to the punch table. I really needed something to soothe my throat. I sat down on one of the chairs. Beth, Carrie, and Heather came running smiling and laughing. Suddenly when they looked toward me though, their faces sank. They were quiet and calm as they approached me.

"You did good on the singing, a lot of guys are planning to try and win you for the auction." Heather stated trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, sounds so fun." I said, my voice broke on the last word. Tears streamed down my face. Rosalie was at my side in two seconds. Jasper was next to her.

"Can we speak to Bella privately for a second?" Rosalie asked smiling. The girls left. Jasper sat down next to me so I was trapped between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked. I shook my head, hiding my face in my hands. Rosalie pushed my head on her shoulder. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I pushed it off. His powers only intensified when he touched someone. I didn't want fake emotions right now.

"Now, we will start the auction. Will all our participants please step up to the stage?" The dean said. It sounded distant although I was 10 feet from a speaker.

"Go get 'em. Raise the most money of the auction." Rose pulled me up and pushed me towards the stage. All the guys moved out of the way so that I could reach the stairs. I made sure I wouldn't trip. I was the fifth person on the list.

"Okay, here are the contestants. Boys pull out your money. Opps, I mean boys and girls." Josh said. He was a funny guy and he loved to be in front of people. We all smiled and waved to the crowd. I saw John smile at me and count his money up. I looked down at my feet and then turned my head to Heather, Carrie, and Beth who stood around me.

"Good luck." Carrie whispered.

"John," Beth started.

"Tucker," I continued.

"Must," Carrie followed.

"Die!" Heather finished the little whisper chant that we had.

Michelle Smith, Terra Greene, Lena Hart, and Sarah Reynolds were auctioned off in a matter seven minutes.

"Isabella Swan, please step forward." I did so and a couple boys hooted and hollered. I blushed but was confused as to why they would do that for plain Jane me.

**EPOV**

Bella stood on stage, blushing and jasper sensed confusion. She just doesn't know how beautiful she really is.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath.

"Let's start this bidding at $20. Wish I could bid…" Josh smiled at me. About 25 guys raised their hands.

"Do I hear $40?" Josh asked. One or two hands dropped.

"How about $50?" He questioned the crowd of eager boys. About fifteen guys were left. My eyes searched the crowd and lit up at the sight of Edward's hand in the air.

"Do I hear $100?" I saw three hands up.

"$150?" Now, it was just two hands.

"$200?" Josh said with wide eyes. Neither hand fell.

"$350?" John counted his money and grimaced at me.

"Okay, sold to the gentleman in the back." I saw the figure move through the crowd. I saw Edward look up at me and smile. He handed Josh the $350 in cash and picked me up in his arms, walking me off stage.

"Thanks for embarrassing me and buying me…" I whispered.

"No problem. The blushing is cute of course as for buying you, it should've cost a lot more." He put me down in a chair. Josh started on Carrie. John bought her for $50. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, mouthing, "Jealous player."

"I should pay you for taking me though. Plus you saved me from a date with John Tucker." Edward took leaned over and kissed my cheek. I saw John glare at him but I didn't care, John Tucker won't mess up my chance with Edward.

"So what is this date of ours going to be?" I asked.

"A surprise." I groaned.

"Of course it is. What next? New car?"

"Yes, I don't approve of you riding a motorcycle without me. I don't want to take chances with your safety."

"Charlie is fine with it. Helmet and jacket. Oh and a beautiful, strong, invincible vampire within a five mile radius." He laughed.

**Next CHAPTER: A Date, A Sleepover, and A Chase.**

**Date: Edward and Bella**

**Sleepover: Edward and Bella**

**Chase: Edward and Bella**

**I figured you want at least one update ASAP so I will have one typed up after I eat some breakfast 2moro. Its like midnight right now. So give it a couple hours. (like 10 prob.)**

**KK, hope you enjoyed, see ya soon,**

**Shel**


	8. Eddie Boy & Bella Love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or John Tucker Must Die. I only own my IMAGINATION!**

**Sorry about the late update, I had to babysit my niece yesterday and today we had a family day. Then I moved my stuff to my new room and my dad was on the computer doing something. So it's typed now, enjoy.**

**BPOV**

When I got home from the party, I got in a shower to wash off all the sweat from karaoke and dancing. I slipped into some blue and black, short, plaid shorts and a black tank top. I turned on Sweet Home Alabama and slid under the covers. I heard a knock on my door and looked through the peep hole. Edward. I opened the door smiling. He walked in and sat down in my butterfly chair. I walked over to my bed; I went to pass by him on the chair.

Suddenly, I was pulled onto Edward's lap. His arms were around me. He sure is a fast vampire.

"So, mind if I stay the night?" Edward whispered in my arm, I felt a shiver travel down my spine.

"Stay forever…" I whispered in his ear as I got up. He tried to gently pull me back down but I grab his hands and pulled him up. Then I laid down on the bed and he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

We watched the movie in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable silence though. He turned off the movie when it reached the credits and then sang me my lullaby. I cried as he started to sing it because it's been so long since I heard it. Edward whipped my tears away and sang my lullaby. Within minutes I fell asleep.

When I awoke, Edward was gone. A note was left in his place.

_Sorry, I had to go back to my dorm before the sun rose. I wish I could stay but we wouldn't want to get in trouble. Be safe. Come see me at my dorm, # 23._

_Love, _

_Edward_

I sighed, but got up and got dressed as quick as possible. I ran down to the cafeteria and grabbed a piece of toast and an apple. Breakfast was almost over but I got there in time. As I walked to the boys' dorm building, I ate my breakfast. The guys kept looking at me. Fortunately, I didn't run into John Tucker.

When I saw a door with a 23 on it, I knocked. A guy opened it, not Edward; I think the guy was in my gym class. Stephen Murphy.

"Hi, Izzy. I assume you are here for Edward. He said you might stop by. He isn't here right now, but should be in like ten minutes so you can come sit down if you want."

"Sure, Stephen." I smiled and he held open the door. I sat down on Edward's bed. It was of course surrounded by stacks of CD's and the comforter was too fancy to belong to any other high school guy.

"Filming equipment?" I asked spotting a camera, microphones, and what looked like the school's newspaper.

"Yeah, I want to film movies or news reports, maybe be a photographer. I am part of the film crew for the newspaper on campus." Stephen said; he seemed confident. Like Carrie. Filming goes along with being a reporter.

"Aren't you friends with Carrie?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" He sighed.

"I wish." He stated quietly. Then he mumbled, "Or her boyfriend, that would be nice."

"Ask her out, you guys would go great together. You won't ever know unless you try. Carrie did mention she liked a guy who knew how to handle technology." His eyes lit up.

"Well I am very good at computers, cameras, camcorders, lots of technology." The door opened and Edward walked into the room.

"Just try it okay, Stephen?" He nodded. Edward smiled at me.

"To what do I owe such a lovely surprise?"

"Well, you are the one that told me to come, Edward."

"Yes, I just wanted to hang out, so to speak."

"Hang out? Well, I got cheer practice so I don't have time to fly to Paris or anything…" I said joking.

"Bella! Who told you that I was planning that? It was Alice huh? She ruins all the surprises." I laughed, he seemed serious but I knew better. I got up and kissed his cheek then walked to the door.

"See you later, Eddie." I grinned and ran for my life as I saw his expression. I concentrated on not tripping. Edward ran faster than me, almost inhumanly but still somewhat human. His arms wrapped around me and he growled in my ear.

"No one calls me Eddie. Not even you love. Or shall I say Isabella?" I squirmed.

"Isabella makes me sound old! I like the nickname Eddie." I laughed and saw Emmett.

"Emmett, help me escape from Eddie boy! Please Emmett!" Emmett got an evil smirk. Oh no…

"As funny as it is to call him Eddie, I got to be on his side. You are just too funny." Edward started tickling me; I fell to the ground giggling. I tried to get him but it didn't work so well.

"Mercy!-**giggle**-I surrender!-**giggle**-Please-**giggle**-Edward-**giggle**-stop!"

He stopped. Alice walked over.

"Time for Bella Barbie. You have to look nice for your date."

"NO! Traitor, Edward please!" He shook his head laughing.

"Eddie needs a makeover too, Alice! Won't that be so fun?" She got an evil look on her face and Edward started running but Emmett dragged him back to Alice's.

"Who's the traitor now?"

"Just splitting the torture."

Rosalie started on my hair while Alice worked on Edward's. Alice picked out my outfit and did my makeup and Rosalie gave Edward a girlish makeover. Carrie set up a webcam so I could watch.

Edward faced the camera.

"If I could move, Bella, you would be regretting this very much, but I can't move. But I will make sure you get tortured by surprises and I will spend tons of money on you."

I called Edward's cell.

"I am not scared of you Eddie.-**giggle**-As for your torture, I will grin and bare it. Please go wipe that goop of your face and get ready for our date. Love you, Eddie Love." I hung up the phone and watched him glare at the camera. It was truly hilarious.

**Okay, so it was short. Sorry for the delay. Did you like it? Give me feedback (aka REVIEW!)**


	9. More Than Just One Surprise

**Okay so 3 reviews for chapter 8, is that because no sneak peeks? I mean I have 79 reviews for 8 chapters, I am soo soo soo happy, but 3 reviews, I know you can do better than that, and 3 reviews doesn't inspire me 2 update. However since I had 3 reviewers, I owe them an update, so review or no cookies!**

**yueyuuko: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**ralys: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**twird96: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Thanks 2 my faithful reviewers who keep reviewing and ALL my reviewers. Past and Present.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or John Tucker Must Die, I only own the plot and **

**On with the story:**

At 8 o'clock Edward knocked on the door. I was wearing a tight blue dress with a white flower across the bottom. Alice put me in tall silver heels that wrapped around my feet with thin silver, gem studded straps. Then I had a vintage looking silver and black necklace. Alice had me wear a blue bikini under my dress, I wonder why? My hair was in a curly bun on the top of my head. My bangs were pulled back into that bump thing, Alice called it a pompadour...I don't know. Maybe it's an Alice thing.

**(A/N: Outfit in my JTMD polyvore collection, the link is on my profile)**

Edward took my hand and kissed it, I blushed and Emmett snickered in the background. Edward put his hand on the small of my back as we walked to the Volvo. Jasper was in the driver's seat and Alice was in the passenger seat. Rosalie waved goodbye and Emmett fell to the ground laughing as I tripped trying to get into the car. I glared at him but he only laughed harder. The ride was silent. Jasper pulled up to the airport. I looked at Edward confused.

"Just come with me…" He said grabbing my hand. He told me to close my eyes as he guided me through the airport. He sat me down in a seat.

"You can open your eyes now, we are on the plane." It was a small plane. So we were going somewhere like a small town, like Forks. After all, the boarding school was in Seattle. Hm, Forks…why would he take me there?

Edward and I played card games and talked. Near the end, he hummed me my lullaby, but I didn't want to fall asleep, so I pressed my lips to his, and he in turned kissed me back! I was afraid he would get mad. Tonight, I would forget John Tucker.

After an hour, we landed in Port Angeles and Edward ran through the rain to get the rental car. I waited there with the umbrella smiling at him. He pulled up with a Black Mercedes.

"Courtesy of Carlisle…let's go my love." I climbed into the passenger side, Edward so kindly held the door open for me and closed the umbrella, it was about twenty minutes and we were near Forks, Edward was driving on the 101…oh, I get it now. The meadow. Oh, how sweet of him, our meadow. I grabbed Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble for the meadow…but thanks, I can't wait to arrive there, even if it's in the rain." I smiled at him and he dazzled me with his crooked grin.

"Breathe Bella; I want you to be alive for our date…" I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding until Edward pointed that out. I wonder if I will ever get better at this.

We pulled to the side of the road; Edward opened the door, unbuckled me and picked me up in his arms.

"Close your eyes so I don't have to kiss you again…just kidding, maybe you should keep your eyes open." He winked at me and we both laughed. My plain laugh with his musical one. I closed my eyelids and within a minute or two, Edward told me to open them. He put me back on my feet and I sat down. It was twilight; neither of us spoke, just observed the meadow and the cloudy sky.

"Did you want to swim in the pond that the stream comes from? Alice did put you in a bathing suit right?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to go, um…change into mine. Just shout for me when you are done." I laughed.

"I am wearing it under my dress its fine if you come back and see me slipping off my dress." I smiled and he nodded and ran through the trees. It felt weird, him not being there. I slowly unhooked my heels and slid them off. Then I carefully pulled up my dress, careful not to rip it. With it off, I was revealing my bikini, to no one…or so I thought. I saw some red, like fire, I turned to see the face of Victoria. She shook her head and put a finger to her lips then ran to my putting her hand over my mouth, blocking my scream for help. Oh Edward, please come…please Edward, come save me. Victoria grinned evilly and hit me on the head. Suddenly, I was succumbed into blackness. Oh Edward. My thoughts stopped.

**EPOV**

I slipped off my jeans and shirt and put on my swimming trunks. I took a deep breath that I didn't need, it just calmed me a little; I would wait for about 5 minutes, so I could give her time to undress. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. I decided to walk back now. I took a deep breath; Bella would look gorgeous in her bikini, absolutely beautiful especially against the moon. Alice warned me, it was a blue bikini, oh dear…how am I going to control myself. Another deep breath. John Tucker would be so jealous. Bella said I had her heart, I just hoped it was true. Maybe, if she would marry me, I would change her. I would propose to her tonight, I had the ring with me always. Bella would say that John Tucker couldn't know about it. I wish I could kill him, but that was against my morals. I was very close to the meadow now. One more deep breath. I looked at the meadow and went wide-eyed. What a surprise this is…a bad surprise.

**Hate to leave you with a cliffy, but I had to. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BELLA? Will Edward save her or will Bella be held captive for a little while? Review we what you want…should John Tucker and Seattle be permanently out of the picture, FOREVER!!! *hint-hint* or should Bella return to Seattle to break John's heart and capture back Edward before it's too late? REVIEW ME WHAT YOU WANT!!! Anything, even if I didn't suggest it…come on review already! Sorry it was so short, I couldn't write more or I would be droning on with unnecessary details or give away too much, and you, my lovely readers, get to decide the ending! **

**Very Best,**

**Shel**


	10. Life Isn't Always Filled With Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or John Tucker Must Die, I only own the plot and my IMAGINATION!**

**I know what you are going to say, "Where's Victoria?" don't wait she is coming, in this chapter; she just left because she sensed Edward coming.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was lying there unconscious, she was wearing a blue bikini that made her look ever more beautiful, I rushed to her side and tried to wake her, and she fluttered her eyes open.

"Are you okay?" She looked confused.

"Did you trip and fall?" She bit her lip and nodded. I wasn't sure if she was lying or not, maybe she was confused.

"Bella love, you look beautiful…" I said without even realizing I had said it out loud, she blushed.

"Alice made me wear a bikini, and you can't say no to Alice." She laughed and blushed again. She smelled different, I just couldn't think of who or what she smelled like.

We went for a swim in the cool water. Bella jumped in first, and then I did, splashing her. She laughed and swam closer to me, I stared at her. She placed her hands on my shoulder and leaned her head to my left, I couldn't remember how to move, and I was like melted butter in her arms. I inhaled her scent once again; I could clearly make out the strawberries and the freesias. I still sensed another scent, but still my mind was blank.

"Gotcha!" I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked, still overcome by her perfection.

"I dazzled you!" She yelled and then broke into a fit of laughter. My Bella, so amazing and perfect.

"Do I dazzle you still?" I interrogated her.

"Yes, very often, Mr. Cullen…" She trailed off smiling at me.

"Oh, Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She said, the words still shocked me, how could this angel love a monster like me.

"So, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen, and be my wife for the rest eternity?" She froze in place, tears fell down her face.

"What's the matter love?" I picked her up and walked out of the pond.

"Of course, I will Edward you don't even have to ask…" She smiled through the tears. I ran to my jeans and grabbed the ring from my pocket.

"A r-r-ring?" She stuttered.

"Yes, I want everyone to known that you are mine, that you will be my wife. A beautiful angel of a wife." Bella took a deep breath.

"Edward, I haven't even finished the plan against John…I will marry you and we can tell Carrie, Heather, Beth, your family, and mine but John can't know." She stated.

**BPOV**

He wanted _everyone _to know that we would be getting married.

"Yes, I want everyone to known that you are mine, that you will be my wife. A beautiful angel of a wife." I internally smiled and took a deep breath.

"Edward, I haven't even finished the plan against John…I will marry you and we can tell Carrie, Heather, Beth, your family, and mine but John can't know." I explained, knowing that Edward would get angry but I would have to take off the ring when he wasn't looking, that would be dishonest and insulting to Edward.

His face turned angry.

"Fine, if some stupid prank is more important then me and us, then I can't be with you, I can't be a part of us anymore." He shouted in my face, he grabbed my hand and placed the ring in my palm. He leaned and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "My heart will always belong to you but I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Let me get changed and then we can head home." Edward ran away. I stood there frozen; I felt a presence behind me, already knowing who it was.

"You can just kill me know Victoria, it's for the better." She laughed evilly.

"Yes, that would work but then again changing you would make your life worse." She explained, grabbing me and my clothes then running off to the middle of nowhere. It had been about an hour when we reached the airport.

"Put your clothes on, don't say one word. Got it?" I nodded and quickly slipped my dress on over my now dry bikini. We hurried in through the doors, past the crowds, and a whole line of men stepped aside for us to walk up to the counter.

"Two tickets to Seattle." She purred, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair at the man at the counter. He smiled at her and asked for $80. Victoria handed over four twenties, cash of course. He in return handed her the tickets and a card with a number on it, Mike written above it. I looked up; sure enough the guy had a nametag saying Mike. As we hurried to the gate number, Victoria laughed.

"Humans…so gullible." She muttered. I flinched, remembering Edward's words that day in the forest; he lied about how he felt. So gullible… We sat in the very front of the plane. I reached for my phone to turn it off, it started ringing. Victoria grabbed it and looked at the Caller I.D. She turned the phone off and glared at me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Well, Edward killed James but she glared at me for a phone call. Maybe it was Edward who called. He smelt Victoria's trail, mixed with mine.

**So, did you like it? I hope so. Sorry it was so super totally short of a chapter. I want to write more but I think I should wait and make the next chapter longer.**

**Well, Bella is still human & alive. Tell me what you want (Victoria to change Bella or Bella to stay human for now)….I do have a little Emmett surprise coming up. *wink twird96***

**-Shel (.)**


	11. Think Positive

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or John Tucker Must Die. I only own my IMAGINATION!**

**Sorry about the late update, read two incredible stories! ****Brittany or Bella**** & ****Chain Me Free. **** Anyways, I spent the weekend with my family & I got scoped (tube stuck down my throat to my stomach) today (8-8-09) you can ask about it in a PM or review if u want to, you don't have to, just saying its not being intrusive or rude if you did ask why I got it or how it went or whatever…so yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

**-Shel!**

**EPOV**

I didn't hurry to get changed; I actually took about 10 minutes. Then, I slowly walked back. Why couldn't she say yes? I HATE John Tucker, maybe I should wrap my hands around his throat. Some stupid prank on a worthless excuse for a boyfriend is more important then ME. I wasn't vain, it's just I was always nice to Bella, she loves me and I love her. Why can't she just be quiet and wear the ring? That would crush John Tucker right?

I left her, sure that was stupid and mean. However, she forgave me! This would be easier if she was just mad at me…well even then _he _would be more important. I finally reached the meadow; it had been about 15 minutes since I stormed away. She wasn't there…I could clearly smell another scent. A vampire scent. Victoria! No, no, no! I ran after the trail, it was old. I was most likely 15 minutes behind them. I ran as fast as possible, I got to an airport.

I walked through the airport, after purchasing a ticket to Volterra; one was waiting at the counter under my name and description. I guess Victoria was going to play a game with me, so I would follow her, even to the ends of the Earth. As long as Bella was safe. I called my family to alert them. I boarded the plane and spent the countless hours pretending to sleep. My mind was racing, I kept thinking of bad scenrios. I could practically hear Bella's screaming, screams of pain. I pictured her screaming at me, that I was too late, that she hated me, that she regretted ever loving me. _Think positive, never doubt my love. Okay, Edward? Really I love you, I truly do. Just think positive, life isn't that bad. Especially when you have a beautiful vampire for a boyfriend. _I could hear her giggle.

I remember that, one day when Charlie was working late, back before I left. It was during the summer between Junior and Senior year.

_We were in Bella's room. She had on a tank top and short shorts. She said Alice ambushed her when I went home to change. I walked across the room. My hands found her hips, just before my lips found hers. _

"_Oh Bella, how could such an angel like you love me? I am just a monster, someone who should be in your nightmares." She laughed and kissed my lips then sighed._

"_Edward, Edward, Edward, you are the one in my good dreams. Mike Newton is the monster of my nightmares. 'Bella want to go out for dinner?' 'Bella want to see a movie?' So if I ever say Mike's name in my sleep, wake me up! It's a nightmare!" I chuckled and she smiled at me._

"_How though?" I questioned her again, lying down next to her and holding her hand. She leaned her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath. _

"_Think positive, never doubt my love. Okay, Edward? Really I love you, I truly do. Just think positive, life isn't that bad. Especially when you have a beautiful vampire for a boyfriend." She giggled and we smiled at each other. She really was a perfect angel. Maybe, just maybe, we belonged together. Maybe we were made for each other, neither of us believing that we deserved each other. All I knew was that I could never survive a day without her...I always think of her._

I smiled to myself. Think positive. I can do that, as long as I had Bella alive and well. I landed in Volterra and tried to find Victoria's trail, but I found nothing. I got a call from Alice.

"We got a note from Victoria. Come home ASAP. She is still alive, I can't see anything though." She said, she sounded so sad, I heard her yell at Jasper to stop. He must have been trying to numb her emotions. I got another ticket back to Seattle. We lived in Seattle since the school was there.

Another long flight and it had been about a little less than a day that Bella had been missing. Alice picked me up at the airport, I smelled a little of Victoria's scent. So she was in Seattle. I looked at the note as we ran to the car.

_Dearest Edward, _

_If you are reading this, then you haven't found Bella…don't worry, I won't kill her until you are here. I will be in touch. By the way, I am not in Volterra, how stupid do you think I am…have myself anywhere near the Volturi, as if._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria_

_P.S. If you don't come, I will FedEx her dead body to you. You won't escape this. _

**BPOV**

"Hm, should I just kill you now and FedEx you to Edward? Or he can watch your death live…What do you think Riley?" Victoria purred, Riley was her new partner in crime, he thought they were mates but I could see right through it. I sat on the couch in the hotel room. Even if they are sadistic vampires, they at least order me food and let me use the ladies room. I would go hungry just to be back in Edward's arms. He probably hated me though. I shouldn't have refused his proposal. Now I may never see him again. Think positive, think positive. Victoria pulled out a cell phone.

"It can't be traced, I will give him directions, you get ten words, well I am feeling nice so twelve words, use them wisely." She glared at me, I told her his number. Riley placed his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't talk.

It was on speakerphone. Edward immediately picked up.

"Hello?" Edward practically growled into the phone.

"Oh Edward, be nice, I do have your mate. I could kill her with one wrong twitch of my pinkie finger." She laughed.

"Meet us at the clearing in the woods about five miles from the school you attend. Be there at dusk." Victoria voice purred with hate.

"Let me speak to her, I need to know she is alive."

"Very well, remember Bella, use your twelve words wisely." She and Riley broke out into laughter. His hand moved from my mouth. Edward spoke first.

"Bella Love?" He sounded so broken. Like when he was hunting James and we were apart for the first time.

"Edward? I will marry you, I'm sorry, I love you forever." I spoke, my voice filled with tears and all the love that I held for him in my heart. _I will marry you…if we ever make it out alive that is. Think positive Bella!_

"Okay, I will be there Victoria. She better not be harmed or you will sincerely regret any harm you inflicted on her." She ended the call.

"Riley you heard him, guess you are the only one who can harm her. Bella, I suggest you listen. You will die. Edward gets to live an eternity without you, images of me killing you forever grounded into his mind." They both laughed again and I was knocked unconscious by a flick of Riley's hand.

**Hope you loved it! Review, I will try to update maybe tomorrow after I finish homework but I have makeup work to do…..so no guarantees. **

**-Shel**


	12. Ch 12 UPDATE INFO! PLZ READ!

SUPER IMPORTANT, CONTAINS UPDATE INFO!

Sorry Everyone, for the author's note, I had written like 2/3 of the chapter, it was great and you would have loved it, then I accidently closed it…So I get to rewrite it. There is some serious emotion and events in the next chapter. I don't know if there will be any humor, it's a serious chapter, and extremely important to the Cullens and Bella. I will type it up 2moro…I am soo sorry, I really wish I had saved it as I typed….my mom always tells me to do so. Well, see you tomorrow, the 10th.

-Shel

P.S. Thanks for reading my story.


	13. Ch 12, The End Is Just A New Beginning

**BPOV**

I could feel myself waking up. I felt like I was moving, I felt cold arms around me. I registered that fact in my mind. My mind struggled to remember what happened before I fell asleep. I must have tripped or something. I opened my eyes, expecting one of the Cullens, horrified once I saw Riley. He was just a newborn that Victoria created, just some plain old nothing special vampire.

Now I remembered…Riley knocked me out. Victoria had kidnapped me, and we were probably meeting Edward. Edward, oh how his name made everything seem better. It was almost dark out here in the woods, I couldn't see any details. Riley was running and I was getting nauseous. I shut my eyes.

"Weak, little human, at least your blood will taste good." I flinched at Riley's harsh words.

Suddenly, we slowed. Riley placed my feet on the ground but locked his arms around my shoulders. When I looked across the field, my eyes lit up at the Greek god before me. He was about 50 feet from me; his eyes were black with hate. Luckily, he was glaring at Victoria, not me. His tousled bronze hair blew in the wind. I gasped at his beauty. Edward glanced at me; excitement, love, and fear written across his face. I weakly smiled at him.

"Bella…" He trailed off.

"So our food has a name? Isn't that funny Victoria?"

"No its not, focus Riley, it's time." Riley pushed me towards Victoria as she commanded him to do whatever came next in her plan. I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. I watched Riley race at Edward.

Oh course, he read Riley's mind and dodged the move throwing in a good punch that knocked Riley into a tree. Victoria pulled me off the ground. She pushed my hair to one side, exposing my neck. Edward and Riley were in a lightening fast fight, one vampire was clearly losing.

Victoria slammed her hand down against my leg, instantly breaking it. I screamed out in pain. It was the same leg that James broke. Edward looked at me worried, Riley shoved him to the ground, pinning him with brute strength. He struggled but couldn't get back up on his feet. Oh no, this means my death is coming.

Victoria let out an evil laugh.

"Revenge is so sweet, as will be your blood Bella." Victoria grabbed me, plunging her teeth into my neck. Edward roared with anger. My leg throbbed and my neck felt as if it was on fire. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground; my back ached now from the fall. I heard sharp sounds, like the tearing of metal. Everything was a blur around me. Colors and shapes blended. I could smell my blood and felt as if my body was being succumbed in flames. I smelt something burning, could it be me? All the sounds around me made no sense.

"It's too late…" Edward exclaimed.

"I l-l-love y-y-you." I managed to choke out, before I died. I was sure that the end of my life was coming. Blackness surrounded me and I couldn't hear anything. All I felt was pain.

**EPOV**

Riley had me pinned, I tried to negotiate with him, telling him that Victoria was just using him, he wouldn't listen. I saw Victoria grip onto my Bella, my sweet Bella Love. I hoped the wolf pack and my siblings would arrive soon. That is how we planned it, to trick Victoria, make her think I was alone.

I roared in anger as I saw Victoria dig her teeth into Bella's neck. With all my strength I shoved Riley off; he was distracted by the smell of Bella's blood. The wolves attacked Riley, ripping his limbs off. I ran and knocked Victoria far away from Bella, sadly Bella hit the ground with a thud, she shrieked in pain.

I worried but my siblings were here and I needed to take care of Victoria once and for all. I rushed at her using my speed. Alice distracted her in a fight. I pounced on her back and stuck my teeth into her jugular. I ripped her head off. Emmett and Alice pulled off Victoria's limbs. Rosalie was attending to Bella. She glanced at me, mouthing "I'm sorry, the venom is spreading". Jasper started a fire, as it roared with flames, Emmett, Alice, and the La Push werewolves flung marble limbs into the flames.

The purple smoke piled over the air. I leaned over Bella sobbing.

"It's too late…I'm so sorry my love." I shook violently; Bella would have to face life as a newborn. Surely she would hate me for having this fate inflicted on me. I would never hear her heart beat or see her blush. Emmett sobbed too. Rose stood up and stood behind Emmett.

"Emmett? I thought you would think Bella being a v-v-vampire would be cool…" Jasper trailed off, imagining the girl who he almost bit months ago, as a blood drinking lethal vampire.

"I will never see my little sister blush or trip ever again." Emmett frowned. Rose and Alice sighed at his semi-insensitivity, but they knew that Emmett really loved Bella as a little sister.

I pulled my mother's wedding ring out of my pocket and slid it onto Bella's ring finger.

"Do you think she will marry me still Alice?" Alice lunged forward to hug me.

"Of course! She will be so beautiful, oh she loves you so much Edward! I can't wait to take her shopping, and plan the wedding!" I smiled a little and chuckled at Alice's enthusiasm. Rose looked at me, her eyes filled with tears that would never fall. A look of pain was spread across her face.

"She has to face the same fate as us now, she won't have children, she will never grow old, and she never even deserved this. Bella was, I mean is such a selfless being, she is the perfect picture of good. Bella deserved a life, now she is going to be as damned as the rest of us." Rosalie stated, she sobbed and sat next to Bella. Alice sat down next to Rose. I laid down right beside Bella, holding her left hand, the one with my mother's ring.

Emmett held Rose; Jasper held Alice; and I held Bella and the wolves laid down, regret and sorrow over their faces. Jacob laid down by Bella's head. He leaned his giant wolf head against hers. She still shook and shrieked in pained agony.

"Everything will be okay; Bella can finally join our family without the danger of us wanting to kill her." Alice stated trying to convince herself as much as the group. I kissed Bella's forehead.

_I will stay until you order me away, my Bella Love, even if you order me away, I will follow, in the shadows. You are part of my world now, and I still love you for eternity._

I could almost hear her reply, "I know, I feel the same, I will always love you." I picked Bella up and we all headed back to my house. Leah, Seth, and Jacob followed us. The rest of the pack went home.

**Okay, it was short, but I am spending Friday night at my friends' house. Two of my best friends are sisters…how weird is that? Yeah but I figured a short update is better than none at all. This is pretty much a better chapter than the original one that didn't get saved…the first one might have had a better changing scene but I like this scene best. Okay, well review, I know I haven't answered any reviews for awhile, I am so sorry. I have been tired but please know that ALL REVIEWS (as long as they aren't flames) ARE VERY MUCH APPRICIATED! Thanks for reading my story, hope you read it until the end.**

**-*-Shel-*-**


	14. Emmett, You Shipped Who To Norway?

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had homework and I don't have a long attention span with homework…add in friends that text and IM and you have a problem. Plus I looked after my niece for like an hour and a half, so I missed out on fan fiction time. High School is getting better now that I can find my classes. Anyways on with the story, you guys should know by now that I am not Stephenie Meyer, so yeah. Read and ENJOY!**

**BEWARE of EMMETT and his pranks….one reader will understand this, I used her idea in this story…*giggle at Emmett's prank***

**BPOV**

The flames, though they were slowly moving towards my heart, seemed to get higher. I could sense that I could move my toes and my fingers. My heart beat increased immensely. I thought that with the burning, I would be a pile of ashes. However, my heart kept on beating. I heard voices, but I couldn't remember who exactly they were. I knew them though, I loved those people. My brain was too focused on the flames surrounding my chest to remember things. The burning cooled and my heart thudded three times then all I heard was dead silence.

It took me a second to realize I was now a vampire. Oh Edward, I get an eternity with him, I get to marry him…finally my happy ending. I opened my eyelids and stared at the beauty in front of me. A smile pulled on my face.

"Edward…" a voice said, I frowned, I was going to say his name, and I looked around the room angry. Who said that?

"Edward?" I tried to say but the voice beat me to it again. I would try once more.

"Edward." I sighed, that stupid voice! Edward chuckled.

"Any reason you keep saying my name Bella Love?" His voice was even more magical through a vampire's ears, his perfect body even more perfect through a vampire's eyes.

"Wait that was me? WHERE DOES THAT VOICE COME FROM? Shut up, he's mine; I…why does the voice…Oh." I realized it was my voice. Everyone chuckled. I felt as if I should blush, but I couldn't. In fact, I felt a need for blood. My throat burned. I grabbed it with my left hand. Something cold, and metal was on my finger, I stared down in amazement.

"Did I get drunk and we went to Vegas and got hitched or what?" I asked, Emmett burst out laughing. Jasper tried hard not to bet ended up gripping at his sides with Emmett on the floor. Good thing they didn't need to breathe. Rose smiled at me.

"Bella, this may sound strange but I don't want you to be afraid of attack. Is it okay if I hug you?" Rose asked. Alice beat her to it. Both girls gripped me in a death hug. Esme stepped forward and gave me a quick motherly hug. I looked at Edward and Suddenly I was right in his face, my lips crashed down on his. My hands venturing through his hair. His hands on my hips, the kiss was the most torrid one we had shared yet. **(A/N: Torrid = burning with passion…sorry we used the word in English class & it fit perfectly!) **

Carlisle cleared his throat and Emmett chuckled quietly. Rose smacked the back of his head. Alice held a huge mirror in her hands, it was taller than her. I looked at my reflection; I took a step closer to see well, though I didn't need to. My red eyes were creepy, but altogether, I was a beautiful vampire. I was worthy of standing besides Edward.

"Wow…Carlisle, can I go hunting?" He nodded. Edward walked to the window and he jumped out of it holding onto my waist. I laughed as we fell. He held my hand and ran towards the river.

"Step back and get a running start then jump." I followed his command and I made it successfully over the river. Edward was at my side in seconds.

"Race you…" I said with a smirk. I took off running.

**EmPOV-Emmett POV**

I wonder how Edward and Bella will act when they find out what I did. Esme and Carlisle will be so mad but it was funny and Alice dared me too. Heather, Carrie and Beth were fine with the prank. So what, I beat up a human and sent him on a plane to Norway….okay not just any human it was John Tucker.

Edward walked in the door laughing.

"Why you laughing?" I asked confused….oh opps mind reader and he hated John Tucker. Ha-ha, John's face was so funny when he saw me walk up to him as he hit on some random girl. Edward was on the floor laughing, Alice and Jasper were too because they watched the whole thing. Rose smirked but held in her laughter. Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I um…I beat up Jasper and shipped him to Norway." I tried to lie, Bella was kinda like John's girlfriend in a way, and I didn't want to get a newborn mad.

"No he beat up John Tucker and I helped then we put him on a plane to Norway, his wallet is in his dorm room." Rose finally laughed at what she said. Bella looked so angry, we all got wide eyes. Jasper kept laughing though, freaky empath…..Bella burst out laughing, and she even fell to the floor. Okay, she is probably freakier than Jasper…maybe Alice is the weirdest…maybe I am. I don't know.

"Wait, you guys never said why I have a ring on my finger….don't tell me I got hitched to John Tucker." Bella made a face like she was going to get sick. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Well you said you would marry me, on the phone….so I figured you would want a ring. It was my mother's engagement ring." Edward explained. She looked down at the floor than back at his eyes and smiled. Then, well they kissed but I was hungry for a grisly so I ran about a mile out and pounced on one. I saw Jacob, Seth, and Leah run, in wolf form, from the woods. I looked at the bear to make sure it wasn't a wolf. It wasn't so I kept drinking. I didn't want to wrestle it, I would wrestle Bella later, and I wanted to test her strength. Bella was the best little sister ever! I choked back a sob; she would never trip or blush again. It was just so sad and unfair.

**So it's short but**


	15. The End

**I ran out of ideas for this story. High school is a busy schedule since I have zero talent of time management. Um…so this is the last chapter for The Heartbreaker. I am going to start writing a book of my own, maybe for something to do, maybe to get it published….idk, no one will read it until I say so….you guys probably wont get to read it unless its published….my friends wont either…so yeah. You guys made me smile with all your reviews. I have two stories that I want to write but I don't think I will write them anytime soon, if at all…they are good ideas so I probably will. Sorry I took so long to update, writers block & a busy-ish schedule don't mix.**

**Enjoy, thanks soooooo much for reading The Heartbreaker.**

**BPOV**

Alice went on a wedding planning frenzy; I walked up to Edward's room. His door was slightly open, I peeked inside. He was peering out the window, music filled the room. I sneaked up behind him and kissed his cheek. Edward turned and smiled at me. He ran across the room, shut the door and ran towards me, we fell on the couch. Edward growled playfully and my laughter echoed off the walls.

"I can't believe you are going to be my wife." He whispered into my hair. I leaned up and kissed his lips. He kissed me back eagerly. Emmett burst in the room with a video camera. My eyes went wide.

"Oh I am going to tell Carlisle that you two were getting busy!" Emmett yelled and he screamed once he saw my death glare. I got up and chased him outside. I pounced on his back bringing him down and crushing the video camera. He flipped and we started to wrestle. Within thirty seconds I had him pinned. My phone started to ring. It was John Tucker's ringtone.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a Swedish accent, the call was on speakerphone.

"Um, Izzy is that you?"

"NO! She is getting busy with her Eddiekins!" Jasper yelled and he and Emmett bolted away. Rose took the phone.

"She's over her game with you, sorry but you are just a THREE-TIMING jerk. By the way, I hope you are enjoying Norway." She, Alice, and I fell to the floor laughing. Edward walked the phone to the bathroom, and he flushed the toilet. I started to laugh harder. Edward then walked back to me and picked me up, running to his Volvo. He placed me in the passenger seat and got into the driver's side. Before I could even ask where we were going he had pulled out of the driveway. Three wolves were at the bottom of the driveway.

"Edward pull over." I spoke as I saw one look at me with sad eyes, Jacob.

I opened the door and ran to hug my best friend. Leah, the small gray wolf, growled at me.

"Leah. Can't I hug my best friend? Even if I do reek of vampire?" All the wolves grinned and Jacob walked over and licked my face.

"Ew!" I shrieked. Edward chuckled.

"Bella come on, Alice wants to experiment with you, she is going to do your hair, makeup, everything! We must escape ASAP."

"After September, April possibly! But Edward, we must escape now!" I yelled as I saw the pixie running towards me. Jacob stepped in her path, blocking me as I scrambled into the car.

"Thanks, Jake. Miss you already!" I loved Jacob like a brother; he was my own personal sun. Edward was the stars in the sky, he was everything I needed. My planet, and I was his moon, or as he states, his meteor.

Edward drove down the familiar road, to our meadow. I smiled as him and I ran hand in hand to the meadow. We watched the sun go down and I knew that I had everything I ever wanted.

I sighed as I rolled over in bed. I shot up. Wait, what happened to the meadow?

"Edward?" I called. Charlie came in.

"Bella, it's late, Edward has been down stairs waiting for you for an hour. Luckily he's patient. By the way, Happy 18th birthday." Wait, it was all just a dream?

I knew three things in that moment.

First, never would I believe Edward when he said he didn't love me.

Second, I had everything I wanted, at least at the moment.

Last, Edward can open my presents tonight, I don't want a paper cut.

I threw on clothes and walked down to see my lovely Adonis. Charlie had just walked out the door so I pushed Edward against the wall, in the front hall, and kissed his marble lips. My heart pounded madly.

He smiled and stole a quick peck on the lips.

"So, the Quileutes really are wolves?" Edward looked at me liked I had three heads.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say, I had a dream. Promise me one thing."

"Okay, anything for you my Isabella love."

"If I were to get a paper cut tonight, and Jasper tried to attack me, just don't leave. Trust me leaving won't do any good."

"Paper cut? How many movies did you watch last night?"

"A lot, there was one called John Tucker Must Die. It kind of fueled my dream; of course you were in it."

"Oh and when are you going to propose?" Edward chuckled.

"Anytime, you sure you can handle the wedding ring, it won't throw off your balance too much will it?" I laughed and kissed him once more.

One tip for all the human girls that are currently dating a vampire, always watch out for paper cuts. They really hurt and those darn things can ruin your whole world with one ooze of blood. So since vampires are indestructible, let them handle the dangerous stuff.

Vicious paper, it's just jealous that I have Edward. My beautiful, brilliant, perfect vampire.

**Hope you liked it, I felt the ending was too Hollywood so I made it all a dream. I wanted it to be unique.**


	16. AN 2 my readers, PLZ read!

To my readers:

You all rock my socks! You have been so great with the reviews. I will miss the story too. But I lost ideas & I want to write a book! Yeah, but with my procrastination I don't know if it will work at the moment, if it doesn't work I will be writing a story. I will make a poll for which of the two ideas gets written first. Let me know if you need a review on your stories, because I would LOVE to read them. =D and I might do some fanfiction writing on the side of my book if its going okay.

I have like 16 days of winter vacation! Yes, and there isn't a vacation because as usual, my mom has to work. See she is a nurse and every nurse works either Christmas or Christmas Eve, 7am-3pm, 3pm-11pm, or 11pm-7am. But its not that bad because my mom works Christmas eve on 3rd shift.

I am SO SUPER excited for late December & the whole month really because I get a nephew! Carson, is his name, or will be his name. So Decemember is an exciting month, I will try to work in a fanfiction story. If you need ideas for stories, I will be happy to think some up.

Thank you to everyone who read my story (and those other stories of mine too)

Have a Cookie or 2 or 20.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)=D

Yours Truly,

Shel (.)


End file.
